Em um dia qualquer
by kitsune-kun Takaya
Summary: Essa esta historia, é sobre um dos personagens queridos do rurouni kenshin, Kenshin!Kenshin resolve convidar pessoas de outros animes tbm para uma festa casual em sua casa, e td pode acontecer qdo ele erra o potinho de sal por...
1. Em um dia qualquer

. Oioi! .

Td bom gente?Esta é a minha primeira fic que posto aki e espero q vcs gostem!A historia é sobre o nosso personagem favorito (claro q tem outros q também gosto mas é outra historia) o Rurouni Kenshin!Boa leitura e arigatou gosamasu! Por ler esta historia! (obrigado)

Em um dia qualquer, de tarde, havíamos combinado de almoçar no dojo Kamya.Enquanto a Kaoru e a Megume ficaram de fazer o almoço, eu arrumava a sala, coloquei uma toalha de seda na mesa, coloquei almofadas confortáveis para se sentarem, e logo deu a batida no relógio, era 12:00.Eu fiquei sentado na expectativa da chegada dos convidados, mas enquanto eles não chegavam resolvi me distrair com o som da água caindo de pedra a pedra até chegar ao meu lago favorito onde eram criados salmões, e esse som era misturado com a cantoria dos diversos pássaros. Quando havia me tocado eu tinha caído num leve sono (tão leve que eu estava até babando) acordei por causa de uns "toc, toc, toc" e num sobressalto fui abrir a porta:

Sanosuke -E ai ruivinho?

Tive a leve impressão que colocou o "inho" no final por causa do meu tamanho (isso é preconceito sabia?):

Kenshin-'E ai seu...Seu...Galo (já reparou que, com aquele corte de cabelo e a sua coluna ereta parece a de um galo? É claro que é só ele cacarejar que fica um perfeito galo!)?'...Olá Sanosuke!

Sano-O que tem para o rango?

Será que o Sano não se cansa de falar isso?Ele poderia perguntar "os outros convidados não chegaram?" Ou "Onde esta a Kaoru?" Ou "Como tem passado a vida?" Mas não, sempre pergunta isso...Quase o xinguei, mas tudo bem, já comecei a me acostumar com essas perguntas cretinas (mas se tinha vontade de xingar, a se tinha!).

Kenshin – Na verdade eu não sei muito bem, pois a kaoru esta fazendo o almoço, e me disse que seria uma surpresa...(e mais tarde descobriria que tipo de surpresa desagradável eu ia receber... Ô se ia!).

A conversa estava começando a ficar interessante ate que foi cortada or causa de uma batida na porta, e abri a porta.

Kenshin -pode entrar

Sano -e ai aoshi?

Aoshi-...

Nem um oi ele chega a dizer!Acho que eu nunca ouvi a sua voz (ouvi uma ou duas vezes... mas faz tanto tempo que nem me lembro mais como era!) É muito difícil falar?Chego às vezes a pensar que ele é mudo!Será que ele apostou que não ia falar?Se for isso ele já teve de ganho...Mas como ele se comunica?Telepatia?Desculpa, mas eu não sei falar telepatia, ou será que e sei e ainda não tentei? Bom, não custa tentar, fiquei numa cara séria e fiquei olhando para ele "Aoshi, tente adivinha o que tem para o almoço", acho que não deu nenhum resultado... Vou tentar de novo, reforcei a minha cara "Aoshi, tente adivinha o que tem para o almoço" que saco é difícil telepatia! Fiquei agora com raiva, mas vou tentar pela ultima vez, reforcei a minha cara o Maximo possível "Aoshi, tente adivinha o que tem para o almoço".Ele olhou para mim como se tivesse tentando decifrar a expressão da minha cara...Acho que deu certo!Que da hora!Agora do happy!

Aoshi –você esta com vontade de ir ao banheiro?

Filho da mãe!Só por que eu fiz uma cara de forca não quer dizer que eu estou com vontade de ir ao banheiro!Bom, pelo menos fiz ele falar...(minha cara se desmanchou com a resposta...) Mas mudando de assunto, o Sano ri muito alto!Ficamos um bom tempo com o seu riso no fundo e Aoshi cobriu o seu riso com a palma da mão (para não acabar com o seu estilo de serio... O que não deu muito certo...), mas depois de um bom tempo o Sano parou de rir e ouvi um barulho muito alto vindo da porta (pela força parecia que ia quebrar a porta).

Shishio -Ate que enfim!Eu fiquei muito tempo batendo na porta!Então eu pensei em invadir a casa, mas eu ouvi um barulho estranho e eu não quis atrapalhar você e a Kaoru (esta viajando)...Mas já que havia parado "agitação" (sim, ele esta viajando) eu resolvi bater novamente na porta (ele estava viajando, com toda certeza) eu atrapalhei vocês?Se você quiser voltarei mais tarde.Não quero ser inoportuno...

O que? O q ele pensava q eu ou a Kaoru estávamos fazendo?Será que ele nos imaginou fazendo...?Não, não é possível.(pensando) Mas que mente poluída...(mas será que nos iríamos fazer tanto barulho assim se fizéssemos?).

Shishio –Ou quer que eu de ajude a...Jogar tranca?

Acho que essa parte você não deve der entendido direito...É que eu e a Sra. Kaoru jogávamos, sempre que podia, tranca, porem sempre fui péssimo no jogo (talvez, porque nunca ninguém me explicou as regras do jogo) e eu sempre reclamava quando perdia e ela em vez de ser boa vencedora e me consolar ela ria na cara dura!E falava pulando alegremente "você perdeu! Seu ruim! Nunca ira me vencer! HAHAHAHA!" E assim por diante...Mas nunca imaginei que meu choro poderia ser tão alto... (o que vocês imaginavam? Seus bandos de hentais!).

Kenshin - o barulho que você havia ouvido foi à risada do sano, por assuntos desinteressantes (para mim)...E por favor, entre.

Shishio – Olá!Beleza?

Sano –bele!

Aoshi -...(eu desisto de tentar fazer o Aoshi fala...).

Depois de algum certo tempo havia sentido falta de uma certa pessoa, um tanto quanto "grudada" ao Sr. Aoshi...

Kenshin -Aoshi você trouxe a misao?

Aoshi –ela havia entrado pela porta dos fundos disse que iria ajudar Kaoru e a Megume no almoço...

Quer apostar quanto que ela vai é fazer um almoço especial só para o Sr. Aoshi (será que ele ainda não se tocou que ela gosta dele?).Eu só não vou tentar novamente a telepatia, senão vão pensar que eu estou com diarréia...Mas tocando no assunto comida, estavam consideravelmente demorando em sair o almoço, pensei que pudessem estar precisando de ajuda...

Kenshin – Desculpem, mas irei me ausentar por alguns instantes para ver se precisam de alguma ajuda na cozinha...Com licença...

Retirei-me, e chegando na cozinha me deparei com vapor, vapor e mais vapor, não conseguia ver quase nada. Sem exagerar não consegui identificar quem era quem por ali...

Kaoru -Kenshin me passa o potinho de sal, por favor?

Como ela me viu lá?Eu só conseguia ver fumaça e mais fumaça, de vez em quanto um braço ou uma prateleira (será que eu tenho muito pelo no braço para ela perceber que era eu?) bom, de qualquer modo, fui pegar o potinho de sal, o problema é que: Como chegar lá? Já que eu morava naquela casa eu conhecia um pouco a cozinha, e para chegar ao local dos potinhos, onde eu espero que estejam na direção em que eu ia, fui colocando as mãos na parede, nas mesas e etc... Foi difícil (bati o meu pé duas vezes em alguma coisa), mas consegui...E nossa nunca reparei que havia muitos potinhos!Nunca vi tantos na minha vida!Com ia saber qual era o sal?E eu não iria me arriscar (vai que pode haver veneno ou algo parecido).

Kenshin -Qual deles é o sal?

Kaoru -do lado do laxante

LAXANTE! Deste quando uma cozinha tem um pote para facilitar a saída de coisas indesejáveis do nosso corpo?Bom, de qualquer modo eu peguei um potinho, torcendo para que seja o sal, e dei para a Kaoru que logo agradeceu, dei um "oi" para a Misao e voltei para a sala.

Shishio –Você demorou a voltar então atendi a porta

Kenshin –Olá Miroku.Quem é essa sua amiga? 'QUE LINDA!'

Sango –Desculpa eu não me apresentei eu me chamo Sango, muito prazer.

Kenshin – O prazer é todo meu, gostaria de ir até a cozinha e conhecer a Kaoru, Misao e a Megumi?

Sango –claro!

Então mostrei para a Sango o local da cozinha.E resolveu ficar para ajudar.

Kenshin –Que sorte você tem Miroku ela é...

"Toc toc toc"

kenshin –Oi Shigure! Olá Yuki! E ai kyo beleza?

Kyo –O que tem para o rango?

Não sei o porque, mas o Kyo me lembrou muito de uma pessoa...Quem será que é?(lançando olhar de censura para sanosuke).Eu não consigo imaginar quem... (Sano fez cara de "que, que tem eu?" (Como resposta) Detalhe: Ignorei a pergunta cretina... Será que eles não têm mais o que fazer para ficar perguntando isso? Mas deixamos esse assunto para o lado)...

Depois dos comprimentos...

Kenshin – Vocês chegaram um pouquinho atrasado do combinado...

Shigure – Desculpe-nos, é que a Thoru queria chamar suas amigas para virem ate aqui, e ficaram para trás para conversarem, então nos fomos na frente.

Kenshin –thoru?'Será que ela é bonita? E as amigas dela?'Como ela é?E as suas amigas?

Kyo -Garota delinqüente e garota psíquica.E a thoru tem cara de sonsa.

Sim, eu me assustei um pouquinho...Ta bom, ta bom eu me assustei um pouco...Ta legal eu me assustei (mas eu não fui o único).Bom, logo bateram na porta, eram três garotas, uma parecia gentil, ou melhor, sonsa (então era a thoru), a outra usava um traje estranho, era preto (parecia de uma máfia) com uma borboleta atrás com a legenda "a borboleta escarlate", e com as definições simples do Kyo, eu supus que era a tal da delinqüente e a terceira deveria ser a tal da garota psíquica.Era um trio de estranhas...A delinqüente me passou um olhar frio de dar medo...

Delinqüente –E ai?Por acaso tem um yuki ai? Se tiver estamos na casa certa...

Kenshin –A sim entre, por favor.

Bom, eu não descobri os nomes das duas só ouvi Uo-chan e hana-chan então eu usarei esses nomes (uo-chan para a delinqüente e a garota psíquica hana-chan).E pelo que percebi a psíquica, ou melhor, hana-chan havia mudado de humor, ela havia se fixado em um ponto e antes de ver o que era ela disse:

Hana-chan –Um gato...

Eu não sei o porque, mas Shigure, Yuki, Kyo e a Thoru levaram um susto.Será que eles não sabiam que eu havia ganhado um gato de aniversario?(flashback)

Shishio -aee feliz aniversario

Sano –toma

Kenshin -para mim?Um...Um gato?O -Obrigado, eu acho...

(fim do flashback) esse flashback é meio pequeno...Mas da para o gasto...

Thoru -Que gatinho fofinho você tem Sr. Himura!Como se chama?

Kenshin –Na verdade ainda não escolhi um nome...

Grande!Nesse horário não teremos um almoço e sim um jantar! (calminha ai, só passou 0:15 depois que você saiu da cozinha) Agora iremos debater um nome de um gato!(melhor que nada).

Thoru –como age o seu gato? Dependendo do seu jeito fica mais fácil um nome!

Kenshin –Ele é meio burrinho

Aoshi –Que tal Sano?Ou Sanosuke?

Sano –Ei!

Kenshin -meio quieto e meio sombrio

Uo-chan –Que animal mais estranho tu tem!

Sano –Que tal Aoshi?Ou Shishio?

Kyo –Acho melhor hana-chan...Espere ele é macho!

DÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ!

Só sei que o todo mundo falou um nome ou mais, só que não entendi quase nenhum...Só mister blaster (que raios de nome é esse?) Kyo (ate que é bonitinho esse nome... mas me parece familiar o nome), Goku (esperai. Agora estamos falando nomes de outros animes é?) shishio (de novo, mas já testaram falar "shishio... vem aqui vem! Bom garoto!" Seria engraçado) e Kaoru (ata ate parece que vou colocar Kaoru em um gato do sexo masculino! Só ser for meio traveco... que ótimo, um gato traveco).

Kenshin -Gente!Já escolhi será...

Kenshin –Será...!

Todos –anda logo!

Continua...

Bom, espero q vcs tenham gostado do meu fanfic


	2. um pekeno erro de calculos

Kenshin –Será Kyo!

Aoshi -...(você queria que ele falasse o que? Já disse que ele não fala, ele é um caso totalmente perdido... Eu acho...).

Shishio –como?

Sano –Eu prefiria mister blaster

Tinha que ser o Sanosuke para inventar esse maldito nome! Quem mais poderia ter sugerido esse nome? (aonde ele tirou esse nome?).

Uo-chan –Mais foi escolher logo esse!

Hana-chan –bom, para mim tanto faz.

Thoru –Achei esse nome lindo!

Yuki –Esse nome me lembra de um ser irracional...

Ao falar isso ele lançou um olhar para Kyo (não o meu gato), olhar de nojo com repugnância.E logo o Kyo reagiu...

Kyo –O quê?Isso é uma indireta?

Yuki –Não eu só estava de chamando de burro!

Kyo –Cansei de você! Cai dentro!

E foi assim que eu ganhei um galo na cabeça (acho que vocês não entenderam...), bom para entender o que eu disse continue lendo o meu diário (minha letra é bonita não?)...

Continuação da historia: Nossa eles lutam bem!(mas eu sou o melhor) Bom, a luta tava ficando meio violento então tentei parar eles, só me lembro de entrar na frente deles e apagou tudo, e quando eu acordei todo mundo olhava para mim (por tinha que se meter na briga? Tenho que parar de fazer isso...).

Kenshin –O quê aconteceu?

Todas as garotas – você esta bem? Precisa de algo

Senti um clima meio pesado na hora eu não me toquei, mas quanto vi todos os outros sentiam 100 de inveja de mim e olhavam para um idiota que interferiu numa briga...

Kenshin –Estou bem, obrigado por perguntar, mas o que aconteceu?

Todos –Você se interferio bem na hora em que os dois foram atacar a certando você em cheio na cabeç...

"Toc".Quem será que era agora?Acho que com a batida na porta a Kaoru se lembrou do almoço e voltou para cozinha e atrás as garotas (todas).

Kenshin –Oi Kouga!

Kouga –Olá, desculpa a demora é que eu encontrei o cara de cachorro e a Kagome então fiquei lá e convenci todo mundo a vir.

Kenshin –Olá pessoal.

Kagome –Vim ajudar na comida

Bom, depois de algum tempo yahiko vem (estava treinando) e ficou com a gente.Para ver se não faltou ninguém comecei a contar quantas cabeças havia ali...

Kenshin – só falta mais dois convidados...

Todos –quem são?

Nesse momento abre-se um buraco de vermes verdes, onde ligava o submundo para o mundo e nele surge Bankotsu com Enishi.

Bankotsu -Então é verdade que seu cabelo é natural? Prove!

Enishi –Você quem pediu.

Nesse momento eu não acreditei.Enishi arrastou o bankotsu até o toalete, e, depois de algum tempo bankotsu aterrorizado voltou, e me pergunto "como será que ele comprovou seus cabelos brancos num toalete?" E sabe o que aconteceu quanto perguntei isso?Continue lendo para saber...

Kenshin - como será que ele comprovou seus cabelos brancos num toalete?

100 ignorado.

Kaoru –Já podem se servir...

Aleluia! Aleluia! Aleluia! Aleluia!Deus existe!Eu vou falar por telepatia!(me empolguei), mas quanto foi servido foi até engraçado, pois, todos estavam famintos:

Misao –Quem vai querer ser o primeiro?

Todos levantaram a mão menos Aoshi (só por educação, ou porque não queria comer a comida da Kaoru).

Misao –Posso servi-lo Sr. Aoshi?-Quem apostou que ela não ia fazer a comida para o Aoshi, perdeu! Eu tinha certeza que ela ia dar primeiro para ele - eu que fiz! Espero que goste!

Torhu –Aki esta para vocês Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, uo-chan e rana-chan.

Kagome –aqui esta Inu, Kirara, Kouga, e kirara.

Sango –Pode se servi Sr. Monge...

Miroku –eu gostaria de ter um filho seu também...

"tapt"

Kaoru –aqui esta kenshin, Hiahiko e Sagara...

Sano –por que eu tenho que comer o da Kaoru?É horrível a comida dela...

Kaoru –Eu te mato!

Todos –obrigado pela comida (até o sano disse só que chorando)

Sano -até que não esta tão ruim assim...Dá-me mais um pouco?

Hiahiko - quero mais

Sano –mais

Hiahiko - quero mais

Sano –mais

Hiahiko - quero mais

Sano –mais

Hiahiko - quero mais

Sano –mais

Hiahiko - quero mais

Sano –mais

Kaoru -Se vocês pedirem mais, eu soco vocês, deixa um pouco para os outros...

Misao – Quer mais um pouco Aoshi?

Hiahiko – "quer mais um pouco Aoshi? Sabia que eu te am...".

Misao –Vem aqui seu pestinha!

Kaoru -Parem vocês dois!

Thoru –Brigam que nem o yuki e o kyo...

Hiahiko –Mas é verdade!

Misao –Eu te mato!Volta aqui se você for homem!

Hiahiko –Eu sou homem, mas não sou tão burro como o Sano!

Sano –O keee?Vose vai ber!

(tradução: o quêê! Você vai ver!).

Nesse momento tive uma imagem horrível! Vocês já tiveram a visão do Sano xingando o Hiahiko com uma coxa de galinha na boca, e caindo pedaços e mais pedaços de baba pelo chão? Era o que estava acontecendo agora...Então para não estragar o seu apetite, eu vou ignorar essa parte da historia...

Kaoru – Se vocês não se sentarem agora, vocês vão passar o dia inteiro com o Saito!(é mesmo ele ainda não chegou onde será que ele esta?).

Enquanto isso...Em um restaurante...Saito comia um onigiri, pensando "Eu não vou comer a comida da Kaoru, mas nem eu sei disso?O Saito me disse um dia desses.Voltando ao dojo, tinha acabado finalmente a briga...E a comida também (é eu também pensava "com tanta demora em preparar o almoço vem uma titica de galinha").

Aoshi –Irei me ausentar por um instante... –foi para o banheiro.

Depois de algum tempo ocorreu uma cena ilaria.Sano e Hiahiko tava morrendo de vontade de ir ao banheiro, porém, só tinha um banheiro na casa que por um grande azar era a onde Aoshi estava utilizando:

Sano –AOSHI! Saia já dai é uma emergência.

Hiahiko –Eu vou primeiro!

Sano –Cala a boca fedelho!Eu sou mais velho que você, por isso eu tenho o direito de ir primeiro!

Continua...


	3. Banheiro ocupado

Enquanto isso...No banheiro...

Aoshi –Essa é a minha vingança – e começou a ler um jornal. E para ser mais exato foi ler a sessão de tirinhas (o porque que eu sei disso, é um mistério... Na verdade ele me disse...).

(flash back), para entender o por que da vingança.

Shishio -aee feliz aniversario (estava bêbado)

Sano –toma (também estava bêbado)

Khenshin -para mim?Um...Um gato

Aoshi -Feliz aniversario, Kenshin...

Sano –Aoshi vem aqui...

Então aconteceu uma coisa rara, Sano conseguiu embebedar o Aoshi...

Sano -aeee, vamos dançar essa musica gente!

O Sagara insistiu para que o DJ poda-se a tal da musica, que por ventura era Village people, para ser mais exato a musica Y.M.C.A e é claro que quem dançou era os bêbados ( Sano, Shishio e Aoshi).Foi até engraçado pois, começaram a dançar em cima de um mesa, virando assim as atrações principais...Ate que resolveram parar ele, pois Sano queria atacar as pessoas com o meu gato, e revoltado começou arranhar o Sagara...Ao acabar a festa o Aoshi estava um pouco lúcido, podendo assim explicar o que ele fez na festa e graças ao Sano, e me respondeu com um olhar penetrantemente frio dizendo "se contar vai morrer" e esse foi um dos passados negros de Aoshi, o que é bem raro acontecer, ao contrario de minha desgraça...

(fim do flash back)

Kenshin -tenho leve impressão que o Aoshi esta lendo um jornal...

É né acho que errei de potinho...Xiii, se eu errei de potinho eu também devo de ingerido laxante (que bom que eu comi só uns três pratos...) acho que daqui a pouco a coisa vai ficar preta para mim...Terei que pensar num meio de me "salvar".

Hiahiko –Misao pede para o seu amor sai do banheiro?

Misao –O quê!Eu te pego!

Kaoru –Misao para de correr atrás do Hiahiko!Eu não irei limpar a casa...E sim vocês ,se acontecerem alguma coisa!

Sano –Aoshi pelo amor dos deuses saia já daí!

No banheiro...

Aoshi –Nunca pensei que a minha vingança fosse tão cruel e tão ilaria!Huhuhu...Haha...Essas tirinhas são engraçadas...

Nesse momento senti uma vontade tremenda de ir ao banheiro e aproveitando a situação em que todos então olhando a briga, aproveitarei para ir ao meu banheiro secreto...(que foi? Eu posso ter um banheiro secreto não?).Então fui de mansinho para fora, antes que alguém percebess...

Shishio –Ei, kenshin aondeeeee você vai?

Droga quase me pegou em flagra (sorte que ninguém sabe aonde eu ia).E agora que desculpa posso dar?E agora?Todos estão olhando para mim...

Kenshin –Eu..Errr...Vou...Vou ver as estrelas...

Kyo –mas agora não esta noite...

Droga!E agora? Minha desculpa não deu muito certa...Eu te odeio Kyo, te odeio, te odeio (tenho que mudar o nome de meu gato).

Hana-chan –Kyo, o gato.

Novamente kyo, yuki, shigure e thoru levaram um susto...Por que será?

Hana-chan –ele gostou de você...

Uo-chan –é ele é o amante dos gatos...

Kyo –O que?Eu tenho culpa se eles gostam de mim?

Yuki –Kyo você é muito burro para pensar que o elogio é um insulto...

Começaram a brigar de novo...Vou aproveitar que começaram a brigar novamente e tentarei ir ao banheiro, pois estou ficando cada vez mais com vontade de usar...Droga eu estou com tanta vontade que não consigo andar direito...-comecei a andar como um caranguejo para vocês verem a minha situação -Se me virem agora o que eles vão pens...

Miroku –o que foi kenshin?Esta com vontade de ir ao banheiro?

Obs: nunca mais convido ninguém para cá...

Kenshin -'eu te odeio' por que...Eu...Todo mundo esta brigando então resolvi alegrar um pouco...

Eu e minha maldita boca!Agora todos estão olhando para mim, menos sano, hiahiko, misao, kyo e yuki...Acho que eu nunca vou ir ao banheiro...

Hiahiko –Vai logo misao!Pede para o seu amor para sair do banheiro...

Misao –Você vai comer terra!

Que bom que eles começaram a brigar novamente (Misao estava correndo atrás de Hiahiko...)...Irei convidar vocês na próxima vez...

Hiahiko (imitando a Misao, tanto voz como os braços) –Ai Aoshi, se você não sabe eu te am...Bam...pof

Se você imaginou que ele deu de encontro com a parede ou a misao bateu nele, ou kaoru acerto em cheio ele...Pois bem, você errou feio...Foi o seguinte: hiahiko enquanto atravessava a sala enchendo o saco de misao foi surprendito pela porta, se você ainda não entendeu o que quero disser, eu explicarei mais direto e rápido: Aoshi abriu a porta, no exato momento em que hiahiko iria passar pelo banheiro (será que ele ouviu a conversa?).

Aoshi –com tanto barulho não da para usar o banheiro (mentiroso)...

Sano –Obrigado aoshi!Eu te amo!Agora com licença que eu irei usar o banhei...

Bam...pof

É de novo...O sano iria usar o banheiro, mas na hora em que ia entrar, aoshi fecho a porta (sim, ele ficou lá dentro).

Sano –Porque...Aoshi...Porque?Vc é muito malvado comigo...

Aoshi –...Eu sei...

Essa deve ser a minha única oportunidade!Fui andando o mais depressa e o mais silencioso possível...Por sorte eu estava atrás de todo mundo, quase impossível de alguém perceber minha ausência por alguns minutos! Faltava muito pouco, só abrir a porta de arroz com cuidado e fecha-la novamente...E...Aee! Consegui!Ninguém me viu!Agora só passa pela sauna e pronto!Fui pulando entre as pedras que havia para caminhar e me dirigir até uma porta de madeira vermelha (essa madeira é rara)...Agora só gira a maçaneta e...Pronto! Fazer minhas necessidades e voltar para a sala (ninguém vai perceber).Cheguei pertinho da porta...Você tinha que ver!Comecei a soar, de tanta vontade de ir ao banheiro e minha respiração cada vez mais ofegante (ainda mais depois da chuva que ocorreu por aqui).Sentia tanta alegria!Só pensava no que havia ali adiante. Comecei a girar a maçaneta, usando mais força que o normal (pois estava um pouco emperrado...)...

-Não!A porta esta trancada!Quem foi o burro que a trancou?(eu sei que fui eu, mas...)...CALMA, CALMA...Vamos Kenshin, lembre-se onde você colocou a maldita chave...Lembrei-me!Esta no outro banheiro!Que bom que o Aoshi esta lá, ai pedirei a ele a entregar a chave pela janela e pronto!

Fui ate a janela do banheiro...E quando comecei a subir (sou baixinho esqueceu?) consegui ouvir algumas palavras de Aoshi:

Aoshi –Olha uma chave!Será que é do Sano?Tive uma idéia...

O que ele pensa em fazer com a minha chave?Será que ele...?Não, não é possível...

...Blup...

Espere, que barulho foi esse?Será mesmo que o aoshi...É eu descobri o que ele ia fazer...

...Brrrrr...

-NÃÃÃOOO!Vc deu descarga na minha querida chave!Meu banheiro secreto foi para o beleleu...Snif...Snif...

Aoshi (ele não me ouviu)-droga, essa maldita chave, e agora?Entra, vamos entra!Droga, esta saindo água para todo lado e...Agora?

Então aoshi saiu, com delicadeza, do banheiro (com cara de que nada aconteceu), fechou a porta, ficou encostado um bom tempo e então sem mais e nem menos começou a andar de fininho, estava estranhamente quieto...(o pior é que eu sabia o porque... Snif...).

Sano –Aleluia, hein?Agora posso ir ao banheiro

Aoshi -...Fiufiufiu - começou a assobia, então antes que alguém falasse alguma coisa ele saiu em disparada para fora da casa.

Misao –Aoshi! Espera-me! –Começou a segui-lo

Tump...Tump... (Sagara batendo com tudo na porta)

Sano –Droga a porta esta emperrada...

Continua...

Sinceramente?Eu tenho tanta vergonha dessa fic...É verdade, quem esta lendo, pode ate achar q é legalzinho e tudo, mas mais pra frente (acho q ou o 4 ou o 5) é a parte negra da fic...(é mto vergonhoso...) E como fiz isso n sei disser!Parece q algum espírito safado estava passando por aqui, e já q estava com tédio se apoderou de mim e começou a digitar essa parte...E como eu e o haru (furuba) fala "...mistérios..."talvez isso seja uma prova q duendes exintem... xD


	4. Xi SujouLiteralmente

Enquanto isso...Eu imaginava como poderia pegar a minha chave, num banheiro alagado, graças ao Aoshi?Bom, ñ tem outro jeito, vou ter que espera o sano e o hiahiko usarem, então poderei pegar a minha chave...Isso é nojento...Já lá na sala, o sano estava quase abrindo a porta do banheiro.

Sano –abre...Abre...ABRE!...Wasssshhhh (ele abriu a porta)...AOSHI! Eu te mato

E foi atrás dele, sem direção.

Kenshin –beleza menos um, agora falta o hiahiko, para poder ir ao banheiro e pegar a chave...Droga, como eu posso fazer ele sair daqui...Só tenho uma opção espero que ele caia...Então com a minha técnica secreta, eu fiz um fantoche de meia da misao...Melhor agir rápido antes o olho da "misao" desgrude...

Kenshin (imitando misao)- hiahiko, vc é um idiota (acho que ele ñ vai cair nessa).

Hiahiko -...Misao o que vc esta fazendo aki

Kenshin (ainda imitando a misao)- para ver a sua cara estúpida...(joguei ela lá longe)

Hiahiko –volta aki –foi atrás do fantoche

Kenshin –que pato...(aprendi essa fala com o kyo)

Bankotsu –a mto engraçado a confusão, mas tenho que ir o inferno me espera, Enishi vc quer vir?Lá deve ter um emprego bom para vc...

Enishi –Claro

E foram.

Com um movimento rápido entrei no banheiro...Nossa tinha mta água ali...Será que a chave esta lá dentro?Esperai!A minha preciosa chave esta ali!Peguei a chave, sai do banheiro pela janela, para chegar mais rápido no meu banheiro secreto...Nossa...Vocês não imaginam a vontade que eu tinha de eu ir ao banheiro, corri o mais rápido possível, antes que eu me sujasse (vocês me entenderam, né?) acho que eu nunca havia corrido o tanto assim na minha vida, tirando o fato da Kaoru quando ela tinha "morrido" e da minha primeira esposa.Droga essas poças de lama esta me atrapalhando, tenho que me esquivar delas senão...Tum...Pof.Ai meu rosto, droga de pedra...Juro que ela pulou na minha frente, eu juro!Droga onde será que esta a minha preciosa chave?Será que...?Não, não pode ser, ela não deve ter caído numa poça...Seria mto azar...Por que essas coisas acontecem comigo?E justo nas horas mais urgentes!Vou ter que enfiar a minha mão nessa poça senão eu vou der que limpar o meu pequeno deslize...Bom, de qualquer modo eu coloquei as minhas mãos...Ou melhor, eu enfiei...Quase fiz um buraco de tanta vontade que eu tinha de ir ao banheiro.Eu peguei não só uma chave...Mas sim um punhado delas!Quem perdeu tantas chaves assim?(na verdade fui eu... pois por incrível que pareça eu já sofri essa situação varias vezes... então sempre tive que trocar a maçaneta... só que a diferença é que essas chaves eram do meu quarto) bom, não tive outra opção, tive que testar uma por uma...

Kenshin –Vamos, por favor...Vai...Chavinha entra...Droga...Droga...DROGA!

Nenhuma entrou!Eu repito N-E-N-H-U-M-A C-H-A-V-E E-N-t-R-O-U!AI...Ai...Ai...Não agüento mais...Acho que vai ser no matinho mesmo...Até parece, eu Kenshin, nunca fui um porco e nunca será!Essa foi minha promessa para a Kaoru!(ela mandou eu prometer isso...) (que raios de promessa é essa?).Então esse será meu destino...

Kenshin –desculpa porta...Eu sei que vc me custou mto dinheiro, mas é uma emergência...Sentirei saudades...

Peguei a minha espada e com um corte cego (eu tinha fechado os olhos) quebrei a minha porta maciça de madeira rara...Fui lá e fiz, com a maior satisfação os meus afazeres.

Kenshin –aaaahhh...Agora siimm...

Eu tinha sem querer sujado a minha roupa...Bom, eu não posso ir simplesmente na sala dando a desculpa "escorreguei na lama" que todo mundo vai rir de min. Então a melhor alternativa e ir ao laguinho próximo lavar a roupa colocar no varal e me esconder.

Kenshin –lá...Lá..'Lararala...(me lembrei de uma musica)

Droga essa mancha esta difícil de sair...E agora o que eu irei faz...?

Nesse momento ouço um barulho do submundo...

Bankotsu –Droga errei de portal...Que sabe...(sim, eles me viram... e DE FRENtE!).

Enishi (me viu e viu as roupas que estavam um "pouquinho" manchadas...)- Nossa!Vc fez um belo de um estrago na roupa!

Bankotsu –Estava com diarréia?

Começaram a rir

Continua...

Notinha da autora v –To flando q isso é uma vergonha?Serio...Isso dai é mtooo vergonhoso (o q ta flando?Mais para a frente é mais vergonhoso ainda!)

Queria mtooo agradecer as pessoas q estão deixando recado...e perguntas

Adoro responder perguntas!

Entao la vai:

Cara Kaoru-kitty, sim sim, vai ter clima de romance entre Kenshin e Kaoru , mas antes de mais nada, o Kenshin terá q bolar uma boa estratégia para escapar desse desastre, né?

xD

Queria tbm disser, q li a sua fic e esrevi um review e la no seu webblogger tbm

Mas como meu pc é um coco nisso, n sei se enviou xD

Nhan!Sakura soryu, sim sim tbm gosto de mesclagem...E quero de flar q mais para a frente, vai ter menos mesclagem...tanto q so vai ter do samuray x e o bankotsu xD (ele sera mto important nessa fic!) qm sabe, ocorra mais mesclagem mais para frente?Isso nem eu sei disser xD...

E por fim, Edu e minha amiga dily e bia...Vlw mesmo pelo review, sem isso acho q deletaria minha fic xD

E é serio!

XD

Queria mtooo saber quais são as suas fics para ler...( menos aconteeu na balada q já li e amei demais!)

Essa notinha fiko bem grande!

Bom é só...Bjusss!

E vlw por me incentivarem a continuar postando!

Kitsune-chan .


	5. Tap,Tap,Tap

Kenshin –'pelo menos eles não tem maquina fotográfica' –eu posso explicar...

Eu e minha maldita mente, nesse momento sem mais e sem menos o Enishi me aparece com uma maquina fotográfica!

Enishi –"click", não vc não ira conseguir explicar.

Bankotsu -Vamos mostrar essa foto para todo mundo!

Malditos sejam! Eu irei pegar essa foto e pensar numa vingança para vcs...Aguardem...

Kaoru –Kenshin?Cadê vc?Este ai fora?

Enishi –eu tenho que ver a reação da Kaoru quanto virem o Kenshin!

Bankotsu –Que bom que eu sempre trago uma câmera filmadora!

E foram para o mato se esconderem, e o pior é que eles não me deixavam fugir.

Kenshin –é...Eu estou aqui...Arrumando o gramado...Enquanto isso vai ver, fazendo o favor, se os convidados precisam de algo!

Kaoru –Esta bem...

Ufa fui salvo pelo gongo...

Enishi –Mas q sem graça Kenshin...

Bankotsu –é...Justo agora que ia filmar um segredo oculto seu...

Kaoru –HA! Kenshin eu preciso e sua ajuda...

Kenshin –Deixa-me terminar o gramado que eu irei de ajudar...

Eu juro, ela estava um passo de me ver pelado!Se não fosse por min...Não sei o que ia fazer se ela visse...(a zona sul esta congelando)

Enishi –seu sem graça!

Bankotsu –é!

E assim eles tiveram uma idéia malvada (maior que o da criadora dessa historia, espero que na próxima vc não me sacrifique, apesar da idéia dos dois foi idéia da criadora... então...).

Enishi e bankotsu –Kaoru vem ver uma coisa!

Tap...Tap...

Droga ela esta se aproximando...

Tap...Tap...

E agora?E agora?

Tap...Tap...

E AGORA?


	6. Enishi e bankotsuVcs me pagam!

Kaoru –o que vcs querem q eu vej...

É...Ela me viu...Eu estava vermelho...De raiva e de vergonha...A kaoru começou a ficar vermelha...

Kaoru –UUUUAAAAAIIII!(virou o rosto, e cobria-o com as mãos).

Enishi (falando baixinho) –gravou isso?

Bankotsu –gravei

Kenshin –bem, eu...Eu...Não tive essa idéia doida, na verdade aconte...

Graças ao grito dela eu quis enfiar a cabeça no chão pelos seguintes motivos:

Estava envergonhado

Será que ela viu...?

Com certeza o seu grito iria chamar a atenção...

Se mais alguém vier eu não sei o que fazer...

Megume –o que aconteceu Kao...?Nossa...Errr...Quer disser...Kenshin!Seu tarado!E com convidados na sua casa!

TARADO!Ela que ficou um bom tempo olhando e ainda me chama de tarado?Droga, eu sou péssimo em esconder o meu...A vc sabe...

Thoru –O que acon...

Por incrível que parece ela não ficou supressa...Será que ela já tinha acontecido com ela antes?

Megumi –thoru vc não ficou surpresa?

Thoru –não é que lá em casa sempre acon...'É mesmo eu não posso disser que depois que os garotos volta ao seu estado humano ficam completamente nus...'Errr, quer disser...Uaaaiiii (essa foi a pior imitação de grito que eu já ouvi...)-cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

Uo-chan e hana-chan –O que foi thoru?O que esta aconte...

Uo-chan –Não sabia que vc fosse tarado, e pelo que parece vc é mto...

Hana-chan –Se vc fez isso para a thoru, vc vai ver...

Shigure –O que foi thoru?O que...Mas...Mas que...

Eles pareciam que se divertia, tentando acertar o final da frase do Shigure.

Megume –tarado?

Thoru –Que cara-de-pau?

Uo-chan –Besta?

Hana-chan –nojento?

Editora (euv)-estranho? (é eu errei feio...).

(todo mundo tentou adivinhar... e vc sabe qual é a resposta? Eu estou me divertindo com a desgraça do Kenshin... chuta ai vai...).

Shigure –mas que...

Todos (que estavam presente)- Anda logo!

Shigure –Mas que engraçado! HUHUHUHU...HAHHAHAHAHA...HEHEHEHE...HAUHAUHAUAUAHUHAHAUHAUHAUHAU

Vamos corta a parte dos risos do Shigure, pois alem de ocupar um grande espaço nessa historia, eu não quero continuar uma parte negra que ocorreu nos meus dez preciosos minutos de minha vida sendo jogadas fora...

Kyo e yuki –Senhorita Honda, o q...?

Kyo –que paga-pau...

Yuki –não me diga que tentou fazer com uma pessoa, com convidados na sua casa...

Enishi –Eu quero uma copia dessa fita

Bankotsu –claro!

Vizinha –é...Tão...tão grande!

Olha o lado bom, apesar de Shigure rir de min, eu morrendo de vergonha me elogiaram...

Vizinha –Por que o meu marido não faz isso?Será que vc poderia dar algumas dicas para ele?

Nossa essa ela exagerou, eu quero fugir de uma vez por todas...

Miroku –O que acon...

Sango –Então Miroku descobriu o q...(começou a babar) q...Grande!

Juro a Sango começou a babar!Então Miroku sentindo traído ficou na frente dela.

Miroku –Sango, vamos lá para dentro...

Sango –a?O que?A sim, vamos...Mas o que é isso?

Ela viu a filmadora então ela falou baixo (mas eu ouvi, eu sou bom).

Sango –eu quero a copia dessa fita

Bankotsu fez um "ok" com as mãos.


	7. ano malefico de Bankosu e Enishi

Eu tenho que sair daqui, apesar de eu gostar dos elogios, a situação não era nem um pouco agradável.Virei-me com tudo, não queria ver a situação então fechei os olhos e...Tum!Bati com tudo em alguém.

Saito –O que vc já aprontou dessa vez?

Kenshin –'que pergunte mais idiota'...

Saito –Faca o favor pra min e para vc vista essas roupas...Eu acabei de comer, e isso pode causar indigestão...

Naquele momento eu percebi que Saito era meu único e grande amigo...Esperai e comecei a desmunhecar? Por que vc é má comigo, porque?(esta falando com a criadora desse fanfic) e tive a leve impressão de ouvir a resposta 'por que é legal, zoar vc!', de qualquer modo eu peguei a jaqueta de Saito (parecia uma camisola) e com lagrimas de felicidade (por alguém que me ajudou) me vesti com o maior orgulho.

Kenshin –mui...obri...Sai...! (tradução: muito obrigado Saito!).

Enishi –mas que sem graça!

Bankotsu –Pelo menos gravamos tudo o que tinha de direito!

Enishi –vamos continuar gravando, que sabe acontece mais alguma coisa embaraçosa...E quem sabe algum flagra?

Bankotsu –Nos vamos lucrar bastante!

Megumi –O que vc esta fazendo aki Saito?

Saito –Eu vim me desculpar, por não ter vindo almoçar com vcs...Vcs sabem como é...Tinha mto trabalho a fazer...(mentiroso).

Eu juro que até agora eu não tinha falado um "a" nem um "..." estava mto envergonhado para falar...Não conseguia se mover, minhas pernas pareciam que ia cair a qualquer momento...

Vizinho –Querida cheguei

Vizinha –Xi, é melhor eu voltar antes que ele saiba que eu vi tudo do 'incidente' e olha que eu vi tudinho...

Depois que ela saiu todo mundo ficou quieto por causa da resposta da vizinha

Enishi –nos vamos mostrar para o vizinho...Não vamos?

Bankotsu –é claro!E aproveitamos para gravar a briga que eles vão ter.

Saito –Mas é tão grande a ponto da vizinha falar isso...?

Megumi –Vc nem imagina!

Todo mundo olhou para ela...Que começou a corar.

Megumi –Quero dizer...Pelo jeito que ela falou parecia que sim

Silencio...

Yuki –Bem, vamos voltar a nossa casa, já esta tarde...Tchau gente...

Thoru e hana-chan –tchau até um outro dia

Uo-chan e kyo –falou

Shigure –huhu...Adorei esse dia!Espero que tenha mais vazes isso...Bem, que nos poderíamos marcar um boliche...

Os únicos que restaram foi: Eu (obvio), Megumi, Saito e Kaoru...Ha!Também tinha o Shigure que não conseguia ainda controlar o seu riso.Acho que o Enishi também estavam...Tentando gravar alguma outra coisa...

Megumi –bom...O "show" (e que show!) ta bom mais eu tenho que ir...Tenho que fazer o jantar para o Sano...Ele vai jantar em casa...Então tchauzinho...Até um outro dia...A e Kaoru que tal a gente ir um dia no shopping com as outras garotas?

Kaoru -...

Acho que ela estava um pouco em estado de choque, pois ainda estava quieta e corada (e meio paralisada).Mas antes que megumi ia embora...Eu pude ouvir uma parte de um certo plano:

Bankotsu –tive uma idéia!Enishi, vc poderia me fazer um favor?

Aproximei-me com a cabeça

Enishi –Qual?

Aproximei-me o Maximo possível com a cabeça:

Bankotsu –é o seguinte...

Aoshi –O que foi kenshin?Esta com dor na coluna?

Droga!Bem na hora que eu iria ouvir o plano!E agora?Eu não sei mais o que planejam...O que pode se...?

...Puff...

Megumi – que barulho foi esse?

Kenshin –Eu não sei...Será que...UUUAAAAA!

Todo mundo olhou para min...Eu quase morri de susto ali!Imaginem, o que poderiam ser o "puff"?Eu fiquei lá imaginado e...Não é que eu acertei? E do nada, sem mais e nem menos me deram um puxão?Isso mesmo puxaram a "camisola" que eu usava...

Continua...


End file.
